


A New Ruler is in Charge (Commission)

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Futa on Female, Futanari, Genderbend, Implied Gangbang, Implied orgy, Multi, Transformation, brain washing, lots of other tags i think i'm forgetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: The kingdom is in ruins. His people now succubi. All the King can do is retreat back into the castle, grab his best knight, and make a run for it. His best knight however, is bent over the demon queen's massive barbed dick, and slowly becoming something completely new.





	A New Ruler is in Charge (Commission)

            “Damnit all.” King Arthur cursed as he watched his kingdom fall. His knights on the wall were swarmed by imps and God knows what happened to them. “Damn…God forgive me. I am sorry my subjects.”

            Arthur took one last look to his land. The gates were shattered, as if they were made of glass. Demons swarmed the streets, grabbing anyone who was outside, attempting to run, only to be grabbed and dragged off. And any that were still barricaded inside were not safe.

            Demons struck down doors, or ripped them off entirely, storming houses without prejudice or mercy. Her closed his eyes, and ears from the screams, and turned, fleeing into his castle.

            “I swear to God, on my blood and my people, I will retake this place. I will avenge my people.” He stormed through the halls, knights, servants, lesser soldiers, those that called themselves scholars, all swarming around him, but never touching him.

            “Grab all that is necessary and escape now.” He motioned to any knight he passed, “Escape and save any that you can, we rendezvous in the temple in the forest. We will retake our home.” The knights and soldiers saluted, but their faces showed exactly how they felt.

            “God help us.” Arthur was sure never to let his face drop, he could not allow his people to see him defeated, or else they would lose hope. Though in truth, all hope was already lost. He just kept the façade as best he could.

            “Where is Captain Romadon?” Arthur didn’t ask anyone in particular. He had a good idea of where she might be, he just asked in way of making sure those around him knew his intentions.

            “She is in the throne room I believe, Sire.” Arthur nodded to the woman, storming past, his cape billowing. He came to the doors of the room, throwing them open, with a loud bang.

            “Romadon, I need you. We must leave before-DEAR GOD!” The sight before him was horrific, to say the least. Romadon, his most trusted and skilled knight, captain of his armies, a beast of a woman who only bowed to Arthur out of respect, was bent over his thrown by a demoness.

            The air felt…cold, as if frozen in place by the demon herself. She didn’t pay Arthur any mind, opting to instead thrust her demonic cock into her dripping and stretched pussy. The disgusting appendage was barbed and bulging with veins, the showing of a knot at its base.

            Arthur pulled his eyes away, drawing his sword with a metallic ring, yet the demon still did not acknowledge him. “Away from my knight you…filthy demon!” He charged her, his sword raised to strike her. He was upon her in an instant, his sword falling through the air to end this once and for all. It contacted the back of her head, then shattered against it, the fragments of the sword falling to the ground.

            “My my…you sure are brave. Or stupid~” Only now did the demon give him the courtesy of attention, yet never stopping her thrusts into Romadon’s sex. Now up close, Arthur could see the shape that his captain was in.

            Her muscled body was lay bare, her armor laying around the thrown in shredded pieces, as if the metal was nothing more than paper. She turned her head, with terrifying slowness, her black and yellow eyes staring into his very soul.

            He was frozen in her gaze, it was not the gaze of a mere demon, no, this…this was the queen, the very instrument of his fallen kingdom. “I must say…your captain’s pussy is quite the enjoyable tool. I’ve already came twice inside her.” She smiled with sadistic glee, sending a shiver up Arthur’s spine.

            “Y-you…no…I…” He couldn’t form words anymore, what was the point. The demon giggled, turning her attention back to Romadon, picking up her pace and force of her thrusts, making the captain moan even louder.

            “She’s quite beautiful too. Do you believe that she was a virgin before I fixed that? Quite the commitment. She must have known that I would take her on this day and saved herself just for me~” The demon spoke so highly of herself, as if she was the only thing in existence, and from her demeanor, and the power emanating off of her…it was understandable.

            “You…you won’t win…” her head turned slowly again, this time enough for Arthur to see more of her face past her pinkish-white hair. The freckles almost made her seem…cute, but the evil within her shined brighter, or darker.

            “I won’t?” She thrusted one last time into Romadon, making her moan and slump against the back of the throne. She pulled out, a trail of jizzim following her barbed cock, and even more dripping from Romadon’s destroyed pussy.

            “Your kingdom has fallen, in a single day, no less.” She turned around, the front of her body now being seen to Arthur. “You people are corrupted, turned into more demons for my army, or…my playthings for when I get bored.”

            She took a step forward. Her light footsteps seemingly making the room shake, and the air around Arthur push in, she was forcing her presence upon him. “Your greatest knight is broken, bearing the first of many children I’m going to put into her.” Another step forward. Arthur gasped as he felt an invisible force push him to his knees, looking up to the demon.

            “And _you,_ Arthur, was it?” She reached a hand down, cupping his chin with a gloved hand. Her cock throbbed, a drop of crystal clear precum squirting out and landing on his face. “You will make a cute maid for me.”

            “I…I am a king.” Arthur’s voice quivered. He was terrified. This demon was beyond his imagination, she was too powerful to even consider resisting.

            “And what is a king…to an Empress?” She stood tall over him, snapping her fingers, which left Arthur’s clothes torn to shreds in a pile around him. “The only ruler here, and forever, will be Cecille~”

            Arthur wanted to fight, he wanted, needed, to do something, and yet, he couldn’t. His body wouldn’t respond to his will. He couldn’t stand up, couldn’t look away from Cecille. He was completely at her mercy, no matter how much he tried to will himself out of it.

            “I have to say, I’m a little disappointed.” Cecille smiled as she ran her hand down Arthur’s cheek, walking slowly around him. “I mean I didn’t expect much resistance from you, but I expected someone who called themselves a king would have at least a miniscule amount more willpower than their knight but…well, life is full of disappointments.”

            Cecille chuckled as she stood in front of Arthur, seeming to have plans for her cock in some part of him, then Romadon groaned from the throne, grabbing Cecille’s attention. “Oh, I almost forgot about you~” Cecille gave a sideways glance down at Arthur, then her face lit up, her eyes glittering.

            “Yes…that will do just nicely.” Cecille reached down, touching the tip of her finger to Arthur’s forehead, “You stay right there. I’ll be right back.” Cecille’s evil grin spread from ear to ear, making Arthur feel like he was a child staring down a massive lion.

            Cecille turned and walked to the throne, where Romadon was coming to. She shook her head, seeming to try and make sense of what had happened just moments prior, but Cecille reached around to grab her breasts, freeing her from her thoughts.

            “Now now, there’s no need to start thinking on your own~” Cecille chuckled with sadistic glee, magic flowing from her body and into Romadon. “You’ll be a fine commander for my armies, a strong woman like you is just who I need. Although, you will need some adjustments…and a slut to clean you off~”

            Arthur’s heart dropped even further, he wasn’t sure how much further it could go. Romadon straightened up, seeming to be crackling with power as Cecille let her go, looking over her shoulder to Arthur. “I have more, _important_ manners to handle, ones that actually require my focus.”

            With that, Cecille was gone. No puff of smoke, or flashes of light, just, vanished…as if she wasn’t even there to begin with. Arthur would have been worrying how Cecille might have just been an apparition, a construct from the powerful demon, but a shadow loomed over him, breaking his thoughts.

            Romadon stood above him, her body glistening in sweat, her muscles seeming to throb with her heartbeat, and her eyes…those glowing white eyes. Romadon stared down at Arthur, her breath coming raggedly, primal lust sparkling in her eyes. “Arthur…my former king…oh how you’ve fallen~”

            Arthur gulped as Romadon’s body shimmered, the magic Cecille had left inside her seeming to take effect. She grew, her muscles, her height, every bit of her growing larger, making her more imposing above the kneeling _king._

            She smiled, her teeth seeming sharper. Arthur shivered under that smile, she wasn’t looking at him in a way that made him feel safe, his mind returning to Cecille’s words. “Cecille said she would give me a slut to clean me, and I must be honest, you are a sorry excuse for one.”

            Arthur opened his mouth, but a quick raised hand from Romadon forced his mouth shut. “Good, you already have a sense of where you stand, or kneel, in this case. That’s a tad bit of training I won’t have to worry about.” Romadon licked her lips, but instead of a normal tongue, a forked one slid across her lips.

            Arthur watched in awe as Romadon changed more and more in front of him. Scales grew along her arms, back, her face, almost half her body was covered in white, sparkling scales. From her back sprouted a pair of wings, small at first, but slowly growing, flapping with more and more intensity.

            Arthur gulped as her feat, and legs, changed. Her knees bending backwards, her legs becoming more muscular than they already were. And her feet becoming large claws, the talons on them digging into the stone like wet dirt. A tail swayed behind her, almost hypnotizing Arthur as he looked up…and up…and up.

            Her skin was now a light grey, making her scales shine even more, and while her face remained mostly unchanged, one thing stood out. The horns that sprouted from her head seemed to curve up and back, making a sort of…crown, completely befitting her new power and title.

            She let out a sight, a small puff of flame escaping between her teeth. “I will have to thank Cecille when I see her again, I’ve never felt so…so…amazing~” Arthur had to admit, seeing Romadon, no, his master, enjoying herself, and seeming so happy it made him…

            “N-no…Romadon please! Snap out of it, fight Cecille, please!” His outcry earned him a tight force around his neck, almost choking him. He looked up to see Romadon’s newly acquired tail wrapped around his throat, tight enough to silence him, but not enough to actually choke him.

            “Insolent little slut, you have no place to talk here, not anymore.” She stepped closer, her talons clacking dangerously close to Arthur. “I believe it’s time you learned the only use your mouth has from this point forward.”

            Arthur once again opened his mouth to protest, but a gentle slap shut him up, however, it wasn’t a normal slap. Foremost, Romadon didn’t move her arms, secondly, the slap was wet, and it hung on Arthur’s face for a little time.

            Arthur’s gaze drifted to what was sitting on him, and he gasped. Two massive cocks were laying across his face, dripping in God knows what, and proudly sticking from her crotch. “H-how…”

            “No questions. No talking. Only service. Now get to work, before I force that jaw of yours to always stay open.” Arthur was competent enough to not take Romadon’s threats lightly, as much as he despised what he was about to do, he disliked the idea of her physically breaking him much more unappealing.

            She unwrapped her tail from his neck, letting it slowly move away from him, emphasizing how in control she was. Romadon merely stared down at him, a mix of fury and lust on her face. She wanted to dominate Arthur, but one thing she wanted more, was to have him willingly submit…and he did.

            He opened his mouth, closing his eyes as he felt one of her cocks hit his tongue. The taste wasn’t as unpleasant as he was expecting, in fact it was rather nice, but he was not going to give her the satisfaction. He closed his lips around her cock, the other rubbing against his cheek as he began to bob his head back and forth.

            “You’re not horrible. You certainly don’t have any experience, but your mouth is soft, so I’ll give you that much.” She smiled, placing a hand on the back of Arthur’s head, “But I’ll take charge from here.”

            Arthur gagged as Romadon forced her cock down his throat, a bulge forming further down his neck. She pulled back and rammed back in, causing his eyes to water. She began to furiously fuck her former king’s throat, with a strength that was terrifying as well as arousing.

            Arthur couldn’t deny the pleasure he was feeling from this. Perhaps it was Cecille’s magic, or maybe…he was just truly depraved and sinful. Whatever the reason, the jolt that came from her cock in his throat made his eyes snap wide, making Romadon chuckle.

            “I see you felt that. Yes, I’m finally starting to get hard, no help from you, but you’ll learn~” Arthur began to panic as Romadon’s cock grew in his throat, each of her thrusts sending it further down, and stretching his jaw a little more.

            Soon she was forcing it fully down his throat again, despite how much his jaw ached from the strain. Each time she pulled back, the side of his face was smeared by the juices leaking from her other cock, and he got a good look of what was violating his mouth.

            The massive cock was easily bigger than Cecille’s, but it thankfully lacked the menacing barbs that Cecille had along her length. Instead, Romadon’s cocks were mostly smooth, on the top at least. The bottom had ridges almost down the entire length, that made entering easy, but pulling out a semi-painful, but ultimately pleasurable process.

            Her cocks looked strong, if cocks could even look like that. The one outside his throat pulsed with her heart, veins crossing the surface, showing almost translucently under the white skin. But the most prominent detail about her dicks, which Arthur somehow didn’t notice until she was slowly pulling out of his mouth, was that they glowed.

            “Now…you need some adjustments yourself. Open wide for your…introduction to your new purpose~” Arthur did as he was told, letting his aching jaw hang open, his tongue lolling about slightly. Romadon smiled and reached down, grabbing her cocks as she jerked them, moaning slightly.

            In no time at all, she came, showering Arthur in hot, sticky white cum that glowed just like the dicks they came from. Her cum was so thick that it hung off Arthur’s body like a thick custard, and it was almost sweet like one, although salty as well. Arthur closed his eyes as he swallowed her slightly glowing load, feeling it make its way down his throat.

            “Good little Arthur, no coaxing required~” Arthur felt…proud, by her praise, but he also couldn’t push away the humiliation he felt. Arthur opened his mouth, letting out a gasp, panting slightly from having to force the cum down his throat. Above that though, he felt fine…save for the burning happening inside his body.

            “Your majesty, are you here? We heard you went in search of Romadon and…dear God!” Arthur turned his head to see one of his soldiers in the doorway, the look on his face made it abundantly clear how the scene in front of him looked.

            “Ah good, an audience.” Romadon smiled as she motioned her hands, slamming the doors the rest of the way open, to reveal servants, soldiers, anyone that just so happened to be in the castle, standing outside, seeing their king on his knees in front of a corrupted Romadon.

            “God help us.” A young maid covered her face as she beheld the sight in front of her, her face turning red.

            “God isn’t here anymore, only Cecille. Now be good servants and induct Arthur into…her, new position.” Romadon chuckled as she turned around, her wings and tail trailing behind her like a royal cape. She walked towards her new throne, which was slowly changing, corrupting, just like her.

            “K-king Arthur?” The maid that had spoken out kneeled beside him, her face still red, but here eyes had a much more…sinister look to them. “Well…not a king…anymore.” She reached down, taking his cock into her soft hand, making him moan, bucking his hips, and shooting his load immediately.

            “Wow…you must have been on quite the trigger.” She smiled warmly to Arthur, wrapping her free hand around his shoulder, holding him in place as her other hand continued to stroke up and down his shaft, painfully slow. “You probably don’t remember me. I’m the one you would often insult for being too beautiful, saying I would belong more to your ‘pleasure servants’ than your maids.”

            Arthur whimpered. He remembered her, all too well. Not a day went by he thought of forcing himself onto her or doing other things with her. But he was a king, she was a maid…at least, that’s how their relation was.

            “But now look at you. Defeated. Weak. Slowly turning into that which you hate. And I must say…all the cuter for it.” Arthur’s eyes fluttered as he came again, his load leaking out of the tip of his cock.

            “So cute. I wonder what Romadon will do with you?” She continued to jerk his cock, and behind her, he heard a greater commotion. Arthur opened his eyes slowly, almost unable to let out a weak gasp as he beheld the sight in the doorway.

            All of his servants, his soldiers, anyone that was in the castle, every single one of them were changing. Some becoming animalistic, others demonic, while some simple gained new traits. And all they while they were pleasuring each other in ways only the depraved would imagine.

            “Do you like watching those who were once so loyal become almost mindless servants of Cecille?” Arthur’s eyes trailed back to the maid, he was not surprised in the slightest that she had changed as well.

            Her skin was a deep red, almost burgundy. Horns grew from her forehead and curved back elegantly, her eyes becoming yellow and her sclera black. Her outfit was strained, evident from her now massive chest, and the rest of her body was hidden under her uniform.

            “Y-yes…” Arthur couldn’t help it. What little resistance that was inside him was gone, slowly turning into acceptance for the situation, and eventually, would become his pleasure. Maybe he’d retain his memories of who he was, would he even want them?

            “Good girl~” Arthur looked at her in confusion, then down to his body. His once toned form had grown small and petite. Tiny breasts growing from his chest. His hips had widened, and he could feel a slight bit of weight behind him. In addition, his skin became a light pink, he could feel a tail twitching beneath him.

            “Cute tiny horns too~” The maid giggled as her hand moved more on his dick, which, sadly, was not lasting much longer. “You’ll make a perfect little imp. The perfect servant for our new mistress~”

            Arthur, or maybe… “Azura, come. Your Mistress requires some cleaning.” Azura lifted her head, looking to the throne to see Romadon sitting down, her legs spread wide, her cocks laying out and waiting.

            “Y-yes mistress~” Azura slowly stood with the help of the maid, who’s hand still occupied Azura’s lower regions, but the feeling was vastly different. She looked down, and instead of holding a cock, her hand was cupped, her fingers sliding between the folds of her new pussy.

            “Feels nice doesn’t it?” Azura nodded, whimpering as she slowly stepped up to the throne, falling to her knees in front of Romadon, the maid kneeling with her.

            “What is your name?” Romadon looked down to the maid who returned the look, smiling slightly and tilting her head.

            “It’s of no consequence my mistress. I was just a maid before, and a maid now.”

            Romadon almost scowled at her, but instead it was a look of almost pity. “It is of consequence, because I choose you as my first wife. You’ll have the honor of being my lover. And I must have a name to call you.”

            The maid, blushed, leaning back slightly and mildly shocked by what Romadon had said. “Oh…well, um…in that case.” She stood, leaving Azura on her knees, smiling up to Romadon, “My name is Sophilia, and I am honored that you choose me for your first wife~”

            Romadon motioned and Sophilia moved to her side, standing nearly motionless as Romadon move her hand across her body. “I shouldn’t have to tell you to begin.” Romadon wasn’t even looking at Azura, but it was obvious that the command was for her.

            Azura whimpered and opened her mouth, her tongue hanging out, much longer than it normally was. And she began to work, slurping up the mess of cum and other juices that covered her twin cocks.

            While she was busy, Romadon ignoring her almost completely, Sophilia was busy being the center point of Romadon’s focus. “Such a beautiful woman. Beautiful body…and a strong will as well.”

            As Romadon’s hands continued to travel up and down Sophilia’s body, she couldn’t help but let out a slight moan from the attention. “I’m far from strong willed my lady. I was bent into this form effortlessly.”

            Romadon smiled as she reached up and tore Sophilia’s clothes off in one swift motion. “It’s impossible to resist Cecille. And that is not what I meant at all. How you are now…is perfection…almost.”

            Sophilia bit her lip as she stood naked beside Romadon’s throne. Much like the entirety of the kingdom, it had transformed, looking much more suited for a draconic demon like herself. “Oh!” Romadon moaned slightly as she looked down to Azura, who had just taken both of her mistress’s cocks without provocation or warning.

            “She seems very eager to pleasure you~” Sophilia chuckled as she watched Azura gag herself on the large cocks, which began to slowly harden in her throat.

            “Yes…she’ll make a fine cleaner for us~” With that, Romadon reached her hand down and slid two of her finger’s into Sophilia’s waiting pussy. The little demon gasped, standing up on her toes as she was almost lifted by her powerful mistress.

            “Oooooo~” Sophilia bit her lip as she felt her body shiver and warm up inside from Romadon’s attention. She could almost feel the energy from Romadon moving inside her…and it felt beyond compare.

            Meanwhile, Azura was struggling to take Romadon’s cocks deeper. She was about halfway down both of the massive shafts, but she simply could not go deeper. Then the moan from Sophilia made her divert her attention.

            “Good girl, such a warm and tight pussy, I’m going to enjoy filling it on this very throne~” Romadon’s words stung in Azura’s ears. Not that they were insulting, she was simply…jealous.

            With a renewed sense of purpose, Azura closed her eyes, and with a surge of lustful strength, she managed to force her throat wider, taking the rest of Romadon’s cocks down her throat.

            “Fuck!” Romadon’s voice echoed throughout the room, her fingers lifting harder than intended into Sophilia, making her scream in pleasure, creaming all over her hand. “God…that…you took them…fuck~”

            Romadon’s words came out in heated gasps. With how she was twitching inside of Azura’s throat, she was almost at the edge. Azura smiled to herself, and she began to move up back and forth on the cocks. Taking both of the lengths from base to tip, in long, loud, sloppy noises, drool and precum trailing from her chin.

            “Oh, Cecille YES!” Romadon jerked her hips up, forcing a small gag from Azura, as she moaned loudly and unleashed into Azura’s throat. Her hot, glowing cum was immediately seen inside of Azura’s stomach, almost comical.

            Immediately though, the sheer volume of her load was too much, even for Azura to handle, at this point at least. The cum shot out of her nose, back out of the tiny gaps in her mouth, coating Romadon’s thighs and nether region in her glowing cum.

            All the while, Sophilia was dangling onto Romadon’s shoulder, her legs squeezing tightly down on her lover’s hand, which was still buried inside her pulsing pussy. After a few minutes, Romadon finally finished cumming, leaving Azura slightly disoriented from the lack of air.

            She managed to pull off, Romadon’s cum trailing along her cock’s length, and dripping down to the floor, and all over Azura. Yet to praise her, when Azura pulled off, she didn’t cough, instead swallowed more cum, managing not to spill anymore than she already did.

            “I…forgive me mistress I…got carried away.” Azura’s voice was light yet slightly horse, not surprising given the throat fucking she had given herself.

            “It’s…quite alright Azura. Just…clean up.” Romadon was still recovering from the endeavor, as was Sophilia, who was hanging limply on Romadon’s shoulder.

            Azura got to work immediately, licking clean Romadon’s cock of her glowing cum. “Also, mistress, I thought…I should tell you. The remainder of the knights, I had…sent them off to the temple in the forest. To regroup and wait for me. Back, of course, when I was…” Azura’s voice trailed off, her eyes glazing over as she seemed to get lost in her memories, or more likely…forgetting them.

            Romadon smiled as she looked down at Azura, who was stopped mid-lick. “Good girl, you more than earned a reward tonight.” Romadon looked to the other end of the room at her newly changed ‘subjects’. Demons, monsters, mixtures thereof, all were waiting outside of the massive door, for their mistress to command them.

            Romadon gently nudged Azura with her foot, who came out of her partial trance. “Your reward is to properly service each and every single member of this castle. And if you do a good job, I’ll let you do everyone out in the city as well!”

            Azura looked to the doorway, her eyes lighting up with lustful joy. “Thank you, mistress, I promise I won’t disappoint”

            Romadon smiled and leaned back in her chair, watching as the crowd rushed inside the throne room. “I know you won’t.”


End file.
